Eu Nunca
by Nurse
Summary: Você diz 'Eu Nunca' e termina a sentença. Se for algo que você fez, você bebe. - CamusMilo YAOI


**Disclaimer: **Saint Seiya não me pertence. Você sabe disso.

**Aviso 1: **Fanfiction com conteúdo yaoi e bla bla bla. Quem não gosta, que não leia.

**Aviso 2: **Quem gosta de LOST, sim, é o que vocês pensaram que é.

**

* * *

**

o0o

**Eu nunca**

**o0o**

**

* * *

**

Devia ser mais um daqueles segredos de amigos. Daqueles que não fariam muita importância para os outros, mas que para eles era algo absoluto, e só deles. E aquele morrinho ingreme, rochoso e coberto por uma grama amarelada que denotavam nunca terem sido aparada, era o deles.

Um finzinho de mundo ínfimo, comparado a magnítude de Star Hill a poucas milhas de distância, mas para os dois era um santuário próprio, um recanto secreto em que ninguém, além deles, ia.

Era uma rotina quase religiosa. Todo fim de tarde de sábado, quando todos os moradores do Santuário se preparavam para o total e completo descanso dominical, lá se encontravam. Observar estrelas, jogar conversa fora e comentar o quanto aqueles supostos desenhos de suas constelações não faziam sentido algum. Um programa de amigos, em que não importavam quais diabos eram suas hierarquias no Exército do Santuário.

Lá, naquele morrinho aparentemente sem graça, eram só Camus e Milo, dois garotos com mal completados dezessete anos, com nenhuma preocupação além das próprias questionações juvenis.

E Milo suspirou, quando deitou as costas contra a grama fofa. Juntou as mãos atrás da cabeça, numa visão total e absoluta do céu noturno, a luz do luar era tão forte que não precisavam de nenhuma lanterna ou lamparina, como em tantas vezes precisaram. Aquela era um exemplar especial ( embora não raro ) de noite estrelada, e não pode deixar de sorrir e deixar os olhos fecharem inconcientemente.

O paraíso era ali.

- É cedo demais pra dormir. - Camus comentou, sentado ao lado do outro, com os braços apoiados contra o chão e as pernas esticadas para frente. Olhava para as constelações acima de si com a testa franzida, como se procurasse algo.

Milo respondeu com uma risada. Abriu os olhos novamente e sentiu um ligeiro frio na barriga. E murmurrou, como num pensamento alto demais: - Cair pra cima...

Camus voltou sua atenção da constelação ao amigo e franziu ainda mais o cenho. - Como?

- Cair pra cima. - Repetiu mais alto, como se fosse fazer mais sentido. - Olhando desse jeito, não dá uma sensação de que vamos cair?

O aquariano virou os olhos, com um meio sorriso quase sombeteiro no rosto. - Isso não faz sentido algum.

- E quem disse que é pra fazer? - Replicou o escorpiano, espiando de canto de olho para Camus. - Sensações não precisam de explicação.

E como bem sabia do que estava falando. Riu para si mesmo assim que proferiu a pequena explicação, porque dizia ela a si mesmo todo sábado a noite. Não por conta o seu pequeno temor de uma repentina mudança de fluxo gravitacional, claro. Seus motivos abrangiam muito mais do que aquilo. E a explicação de um deles estava bem ali, sentada ao seu lado.

Camus ergueu uma das sobrancelhas. Podia até compreender, mas não entendia.

- Não é? - Indagou Milo, espreguiçando-se sobre as folhinhas macias.

O outro deu de ombros. - Cair pra cima é que você não vai.

- Eu sei. Mas é é um receio. Não precisa ter _lógica. _- Tornou a explicar o loiro, num tom mais debochado. Achava Camus racional demais.

O ruivo por fim se deitou ao lado do amigo, na exata mesma posição, com as mãos sobre a nuca e as pernas dobradas. Mirou os olhos esmeralda em direção ao loiro, e num tom calmo, disse: - Medos e temores são excesso de imaginação descontrolada.

Milo crispou os lábios, e nada disse. Camus tinha aquele incrível poder de deixa-lo sem resposta, sobrando a ele apenas a brecha para mudar de assunto.

- Não consigo ver as nossas constelações hoje. - Comentou, como se nunca tivesse sequer comentado a respeito de quedas incoerentes, medos e sensações. - Estranho

Camus concordou. - Notei isso ainda pouco. Devia ter esperado isso, essa época do ano só devem ser visíveis nos Hemisfério Sul.

- Que sem graça. - Exclamou, descontente. - O que vamos fazer hoje então?

O ruivo, com um sorriso travesso, virou para o loiro. Milo estremeceu. Fazia idéia do quanto aquela expressão era rara, e sabía muito bem o que significava. Camus podia ser bem sério, analitico e tudo mais, mas quando se tratava de quebrar algumas regras... ele fazia jus ao signo que protegia. Infreável. Completamente.

- O que voc... - Mas sua voz morreu aos pouquinhos quando Camus voltou a se sentar, em busca de alguma coisa na mochila marrom que trouxera para lá. Quando tirou de dentro dois frasquinhos pequenos com um líquido translúcido, o escorpiano sentiu o estômago revirar. Arregalou os olhos azul-piscina e deixou escapar uma exclamação um tanto amedrontada. - Ahh, não..!

Camus apoiou a mão com as garrafinha entre os dedos sobre a perna, e com um gesto pediu para que o outro se levantasse. - Que foi?

- Camus, tá maluco? - Disse, sentando-se num pulo. - O que raios você tá pensando?

O aquariano olhou dos frascos a Milo, não entendendo o porque de tamanha surpresa. - Nada demais.

- Nada de mais? - Indagou, fazendo uma careta. - Isso é... vodka

- E dai? - Também indagou Camus, enquanto lia as minusculas inscrições em russo das mini-garrafas. - O que tem demais?

Para o loiro não havia nada daquilo de "nada demais". As vezes achava, ou melhor, tinha certeza, que o amigo era maluco. Doidinho de pedra. Tudo bem que ele havia treinado na Sibéria e tudo mais, estava acostumado com o vicio russo de beber vodka a torta e a direita, mas lá era o Santuário. Estava errado e ponto. - Não podemos beber isso!

- E porque não?

E Milo começou o que Camus apelidava carinhosamente de "diarréia verbal". Falou por minutos a fio o quanto era proíbido que menores de idade bebessem e o quanto seria vergonhoso para cavaleiros do porte deles serem vistos fazendo tal atitude tão inadimissivel. E Camus deixou tudo entrar num ouvido e sair pelo outro.

- Por Athena, justamente por sermos Cavaleiros de Ouro temos responsabilidade o suficiente pra beber. - Argumentou, um tanto aborrecido. - E você fala como se fossemos sair bêbados por ai.

- É contra as regras! - Disse, ligeiramente alterado. - Não podemos fazer isso!

- Você se preocupa demais com regras. - Camus finalizou, tão sério e confiante das próprias palavras que Milo fechou a cara, mirou o chão, como uma criança teimosa e birrenta. De novo. Odiava aquilo. Em lutas Milo poderia até ser o juiz e o executor, com seus discursos interminaveis e seu "Renda-se ou morra", mas morreria feliz se um dia conseguisse ter a palavra final numa conversa com Camus.

Cruzou os braços, fingindo interesse no chão. Camus riu. - Quer jogar ou não?

Olhou para Camus, olhou para o chão. Olhou novamente pra Camus. - Hm.

- Isso é um sim ou um não? - Indagou o aquariano, com um meio sorriso e oferecendo uma das garrafinhas ao amigo.

Descruzou os braços, virou os olhos e deixou escapar um longo suspiro antes de se deixar pegar o objeto oferecido das mãos do outro. Algum dia Camus ainda o desvirtuaria completamente, se é que já não havia desvirtuado. - Jogar o que?

Vitorioso, Camus sentou-se ereto, e começou, sem olhar para Milo:

- Chama-se "Eu nunca".

Milo contraiu as sobrancelhas. - E o que viria a ser isso?

- Eu digo "Eu nunca" e termino a sentença. Se foi algo que eu fiz, eu bebo. Se foi algo que eu nunca fiz, não bebo. - Ergueu a garrafinha entre os dedos, deixando a luz da lua reluzir no vidro. - Simples.

- Não faz muito sentido.

- Quer um exemplo? - E Milo acenou positivamente. - Eu nunca tive medo de cair para cima.

Milo riu, e olhou para a garrafa.

- Agora você bebe, porque você já teve.

Serviu-se de um gole pequeno, e fez uma careta. - Eca.

Camus rolou os olhos. - Sua vez.

O escorpiano encarou as estrelas pensativo. Sorriu e encarou Camus: - Eu nunca usei polainas.

As orbes verdes do aquariano desceram até as próprias canelas. Não havia perdido o hábito mesmo depois do seu retorno da Sibéria. Balançou a cabeça, meio rindo, e bebeu um grande gole da bebida como se fosse água. - Eu nunca pintei as unhas.

Milo fez uma cara feia e se serviu de mais um pouco da vodka. - Eu nunca congelei minha própria perna num treinamento.

- Até porque você nem teria como. - Camus replicou no mesmo segundo, contrariado. Sorviu-se mais da bebida. - Eu nunca perdi para Aiolia numa luta.

O loiro bufou e bebeu mais um pouco. - Eu nunca criei teorias conspiratórias contra o Grande Mestre só porque ele não me deixou participar de uma missão.

Mais um gole. - Eu nunca precisei proteger quem eu mais detestava só porque o Grande Mestre mandou¹

Milo agitou a garrafinha num gesto nervoso e bebeu. - Eu nunca deixei de cumprir minhas obrigações só porque elas feririam meu orgulho.

Camus quase virou a garrafa enquanto fuzilava o amigo com o olhar. - Eu nunca fui passivo perante as ordens de ninguém.

E o gole que o loiro bebeu antecipou um periodo de silêncio pesado, quase mórbido. O clima, denso, praticamente dizia que a brincadeira já havia começado séria demais. Talvez não fosse para que eles jogassem, ou talvez o álcool da bebida forte ouvesse subido muito rápido a cabeça de ambos. Camus respirou fundo, com os braços sobre os joelhos. As duas garrafinhas permaneceram intocadas por aquele curto periodo de tempo. Se continuasse naquele ritmo, sairiam dali brigados, e por aquela razão Milo retomou o ar descontraído da brincadeira:

- Eu nunca fiz sexo. - Disse, dando uma piscadela quase maliciosa. Mas não coneve uma gargalhada logo depois que proferiu a frase.

Camus achou tanta graça que mal conseguiu beber. - E eu nunca tive uma namorada.

Serviu-se já aconstumando ao gosto ruim. - Eu nunca quiz ter uma namorada.

Camus bebeu encarando Milo cheio de graça. - Eu nunca convidei ninguém pra sair.

A garrafinha permaneceu longe dos lábios do loiro, que sorria. Camus arregalou os olhos. - Sério?

Milo evitou o olhar do outro, rindo. - Eu nunca _saí _com ninguém.

Camus exclamou um "Ah, sim!" e bebeu mais um pouco. - Eu nunca levei um fora.

- Eu nunca me importei por ter levado um fora. - Disse, após desencostar o gargalo da boca, mais para explicar do que por conta da brincadeira.

Camus manteve a garrafinha longe tempo o suficiente pra pensar numa próxima sentença. - Eu nunca beijei.

O loiro estremeceu, e um pouco envergonhado sorviu-se de um golinho. - Eu nunca gostei de uma garota.

E o ruivo fez o mesmo, encarando Milo nos olhos. - Eu nunca gostei de garotas.

Tomou um gole retribuindo o olhar. Um daqueles momentos, entre amigos, em que algo é confessionado quase sem querer. Milo ruboresceu. Aquele jogo conseguia ser mais contrangedor do que qualquer outra coisa.

Milo o examinou durante o periodo que esteve em silêncio com um frio na barriga. Sentiu receio sem saber o porque - Eu nunca havia admitido que não gostava de garotas.

A garrafinha de Camus já estava quase no fim quando bebeu mais uma porção. - Eu nunca me apaixonei por um amigo.

Milo riu sem jeito, sentindo as bochechas queimarem furiosamente. Mirou a bebida transparente antes de bebe-la. E logo em seguida fixou os olhos em Camus. Que para sua surpresa, virou a garrafa, bebendo o restante num gole só. E sério, encarou Milo.

- Ei, isso não vale! - O loiro exclamou, dando uma risada nervosa. Sentia a cabeça girar. Talvez a bebida já estivesse fazendo efeito demais.

- E quem é que começou com o jogo?

E olharam um nos olhos do outro como se buscassem algo. Era um daqueles segredos de amigos, ditos com um olhar e sem precisar dizer palavra alguma. Quando por fim Camus encostou seus lábios contra os de Milo, puxando-o para seu lado com as mãos em sua nuca, a brincadeira foi esquecida.

E as duas garrafinhas, vazias, jaziram jogadas na grama amarelada.

* * *

¹: Referencia ao Episodio G, quando Milo é obrigado a proteger a casa onde se encontra Aiolia (ferido) e seus serviçais.

**N/A: **_Certo, roubei o jogo descaradamente de uma cena (foda x3) de LOST, mas espero que tenha ficado legal e que vocês tenham gostado. Ficou curta, mas a tempos queria usar essa brincadeira numa fic mais "de garotos" mesmo (tentei algo parecido na Little Less of conversation, mas aqui eu queria mesmo algo mais adolescente XD)._

_Aos os leitores de Máfia do Santuario e Músicos de Bremen, os capitulos talvez saiam ainda durante essa semana, mas não sei ao certo. Caso não, no fim de semana eles já estão no ar xD (semana com provas, sabe como é +.+)_

_Beeeijos ;º_


End file.
